plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Gregory Exploit
Welcome to the Plants vs. Zombies Wiki |} |- | |- | For more help and editing advice, please see the Community Portal. |- | style="background: #c4e673; border: 1px solid #3e7614; -moz-border-radius-bottomright: 15px; -moz-border-radius-bottomleft: 15px;" | Thank you, and have a good time editing here! Contact me if you have questions. -- RandomguY (Talk) 04:07, November 13, 2011 |} |} What the F*ck???? Who the hell r u caling vinny, you moron, i've already reverted those edits and cleaned those messed up. and not just that, I've deleted many real vandalism before [[Main Page|'ハハハハハハハ～～～～！']] --[[User:ViNz2011|'ヴィンズ']][[User talk:ViNz2011|''ハハハ～～～'']] 07:38, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for the warning! Hey man. Thank you for warning me. I'll take off the pages from Male Plants. ---FarmerZombi 22:35, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Oh hi Nice contribs. Added rollback so you can better combat vandals. Rollback can be used when you're looking at the edit history or edit comparison. It undoes all of the most recent editor's edits up to the most recent edit made not by him.--RandomguY 04:43, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Uh Can you like leave a new section when you add a new vandal?--RandomguY 04:59, December 12, 2011 (UTC) So In case you haven't noticed, I'm not Swampert Rox.--RandomguY 05:03, December 12, 2011 (UTC) :Go for it. ":" in front of a post indents, by the way.--RandomguY 05:08, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Thank you For your assistance. (Unless a lot of edits were made, don't need to link the specific edits). Reported users were dealt with appropriately--RandomguY 06:19, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Deletion Ty. Dealt with everything or nearly so.--RandomguY 02:23, December 13, 2011 (UTC) SSBBFFA TY for the investigation. I'll leave him for now, but (blatant) vandalism will go straight to permaban.--RandomguY 01:16, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Alright Admin status granted. Be conservative on the bans: blatant vandalism only. If it's feasible that the user was misinformed, misguided, or similar, don't ban. And remember you can always try to talk to the user first.--RandomguY 01:22, December 14, 2011 (UTC) ???? How did you get adminship so fast? Admins usually give people adminship if they contribute for six months? I'm screwed..... -Zombotany Away 21:58, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Fan Made Reply Yes, those are fanmade, theres a PvZ Creator Wiki i got, but sometimes people steal the pic and pass it on as their own, so i gotta put it in an area where people wouldn't think about even putting it in. DaPeaShoota The Rake Zombie is real. Why did you delete it? I have a Nintendo, I completed Adventure Mode. You obviosly dont. 160.39.23.18 Madliam was technically not vandalizing. Ban reduced by 100% (3 months) :P--RandomguY 22:57, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Killerwolfcat92 You know, you should not give away your methods of operation :P What if coincidentally, someone else made an account and decided to upload photos? Because that would be indistinguishable now :O That said, before you call me a hypocrite, I preemptively declare "How dare you!" and demand that you apologize.--RandomguY 03:28, January 17, 2012 (UTC) :Well that one's obviously legit, and my example is not that accurate, but now if (s)he realizes what you did (and it should be obvious; you stated it publicly) (s)he could just create a new sockpuppet and dissociate it from his/her youtube+twitter, and you wouldn't be able to differentiate that from someone else. Not as easily anyway.--RandomguY 04:14, January 17, 2012 (UTC) ::Everything on the internet is permanent :P (That said the problem isn't blocking the sockpuppets, the problem is if someone coincidentally adds pics and we block KWC (partially) unjustified. RandomguY Yo Greg You're a ****ing retard Please Dont make me stop im just tryingto get badges. -Mr.FartyFaceJack Dude You're thecowner of this place right? Mr.FartyFaceJack 01:55, February 21, 2012 (UTC)Well then how do you block people for sending scam? Mr.FartyFaceJack 01:55, February 21, 2012 (UTC)Mr.FartyFaceJack But what button do you click to block them? Hey Gregory Exploit, what is sockpuppeting? I'm want to know how not to do any damage on the wiki. i do not want to hurt the wiki. --Zombotany Away 02:00, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Hello! I edited Flag Zombie, I wrote First Seen: Level 1-2. Do not BLOCK ME, Because In the Game, I seen Flag Zombie on Level 1-2 or higher level. Category Pages If the category page was deleted, why is it still there ? The message "This page has been deleted. The deletion and move log for the page are provided below for reference." is funny, everyone still can make edit on it Thanks for told me that Deleting my pics? Hello. Recently I added a picture of the achievement Unsiege Mentality. I don't know why did you delete it. Spamming? Already in Grounded?MeVsZombiesMeWin 04:30, March 17, 2012 (UTC)